Snowboarding has gained tremendous popularity in recent years. A typical snowboard has an elongated shape and is fitted with straps for attaching the snowboard onto the feet of a snowboarder. The snowboarder slides down a ski slope in a series of back-and-forth movements which requires a level of proficiency. Before and after snowboarding, the snowboarder typically must carry the snowboard to and from the ski slope. However, due to its size, the snowboard is typically awkward to carry.